The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Delphinium, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘Coadelbol’. Its market class is PLT/423. The genus Delphinium is commonly known as a member of the Ranunculaceae family and may also be referred to as Larkspur. Delphinium plants bear inflorescences of a showy spike or racemes that may sometimes be paniculate and contain few to many flowers on erect and sometimes branching stems. The genus Delphinium is unusual in that all three primary colors are represented in different species. The tall hybrids with their long spikes are available in a wide range of colors including purple, mauve, pink, white, and cream as well as varying shades of blue. In Europe, they are grown as perennials but are treated as annuals in California and regions of similar climate.
Parentage: The Delphinium variety ‘Coadelbol’ is the result of a planned breeding program carried out in Glasgow, Scotland. ‘Coadelbol’ is a seedling selection which resulted from the controlled pollination of two proprietary Delphinium hybrid breeding accessions (unnamed, uncommercialized and undistributed) developed and owned by the inventor. The initial selection of the cultivar now known as ‘Coadelbol’ was made in August of 2008. At that time it was determined that said cultivar exhibited certain distinguishing characteristics that would prove favorable for commercial production and marketability.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘Coadelbol’ was first asexually propagated by tissue culture in 2012 at a tissue culture laboratory in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands under the control of the inventor. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘Coadelbol’ cultivar are stable from generation to generation; clones of the cultivar produced by tissue culture maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.